Terrigenesis
=Overview= The exposure to the Terrigen Mists, or Terrigenesis ("T-Gen") is a process allowing the Inhumans to inhale the Mists obtained from the use of the Terrigen Crystals, in order to activate their Inhuman genes and ascend as meta-humans. Origin Inhuman geneticist Randac isolated the catalyst for his people about 25,000 years ago,Videmus stated that Randac found the Terrigen 25,000 years ago ( ). while Karnak stated that the Inhumans were created from Homo neanderthalensis 25,000 years ago, and Randac found the Terrigen only a few centuries later ( ). He named material under crystal form Terrigen. , Having taken the work of the Kree, he intended to use it to evolve his people into weapons able to fight back if the Kree had to return, creating controversy and dividing his people by his works. Exposing himself to the Mists, Randac became a Godlike-entity. At the last moments of the Silent War, Carthus of the Genetic Council asked for Black Bolt to begin a program of compulsory Terrigenesis and a Secondary Terrigenesis, to produce a massive army to counter the USA, but those propositions were rejected by Karnak, as a forced Terrigenesis was again the Inhuman tradition, and the Secondary Terrigenesis was too disastrous. Functionment Process At the correct temperature and exposed to water, the crystals react to produce the Terrigen Mists. These vapors are then pumped into a flux chamber during the Terrigenesis process, powering the Inhuman. Randac's original process was refined and regulated to avoid accidents. In the last moments of the Silent War, the Terrigen Crystals stolen by Quicksilver and the O*N*E were once again placed into the Terrigen chamber, but Karnak stated that, due to several missing fragments, Terrigenesis would be more unpredictable in the future. On Earth-1610, Shapphire stood thirteen days and nights before emerging of the Terrigen Mists as Tri-Clops. 's cocoon]] Cocooning During the Terrigenesis process (the exposure to the Terrigen begins), Inhumans will often form a cocoon around themselves, named "Inhuman Terrigenesis Cocoons", "Terrigen Cocoon", "Cocoon of metamorphosis" (by Meruda), or simply "Cocoons". It seems not all Inhumans or hybrids create a Cocoon: * The Inhuman Petras Petragon and most of the known hybrids present among the human populations, including the Inhuman descendant Kamala Khan. did not form a cocoon. * Specific cases like the Beyonder, Thane, or Gorgon during his Secondary Terrigenesis weren't seen forming a cocoon. The time before the cocoon's hatching "is down to matters of just how much Inhuman genetic code a person might possess, and how dominant or recessive it might be, and also to the quantity and purity of the Terrigen that sets off the transformation."As well as an artistic license ; Tom Brevoort's statement Terrigenesis can be incomplete, triggering a cocoon but not result transformation and, in some instances, killing the subject. Other species, including humans, mutants, and skrulls have not been shown to form a cocoon. Terrigenesis transformations The process will produce a new gene in the Inhuman genetic settings, or triggered latent mutant genes, resume Inhuman genome or Inhuman gene granting him powers and/or a new appearance, with results impossible to predict. A belief of the Inhumans is that the Terrigenesis revealed the true nature of the beings who go through it. It has also been theorized that Terrigenesis responds to the needs, fears, or desires of the Inhuman as individuals or a nation: * During the Silent War, Professor Cartwright stated that the Terrigenesis acted to give the subject his most desired or most feared thought. Just as Professor Cartwright, who desired to be like his idol Captain America, was given muscular form. In this way he theorized that some control over the process was possible in order to influence Terrigenesis. ** He furthermore stated that the Secondary Terrigenesis was even more risky. * During the War of Kings, Karnak stated that the high number of aquatic mutations among the new Inhumans was possibly an anticipation of the Terrigen Mists, to provide for the needs of soldiers to be effective in zero-gravity environment in a predominately space based conflict. * Later, during the release of the Terrigen Bomb on Earth, June Covington stated that Mr. Schlickeisen's mutation, an invisibility to the machines, was "a magnificient enhancement for the 21st century", because of the global electronical surveillance, and postulated that the Terrigen was sentient and receptive to the environment. It is interesting to see that analogous correlation has been suspected, and even formulated by the Doctor Lucius Kleinstein in theories popular, yet unconfirmed, that supposes correlations between personality and the mutations among the mutants. ; Match entry Also related, the Gamma Mutates themselves allegedly obtain physical transformation matching their subconscious. On Earth-1610, it was stated "the abilities granted inside Terrigen Mists are entirely dependent of nature's whims". Hereditary It is unclear if there is a hereditary impact concerning mutations, but a few relations have been demonstrated concerning their powers: * Petras Petragon, whose father is Gorgon (having bovine features as well), is granted with a minotaur-like aspect, , but Gorgon's daughter Alecto only possess wings. * Ahura, Black Bolt's son, has demonstrated sonic powers on both Earth-616 and Earth-9997. On Earth-616, he has also shown limited telepathic powers and insanity, similarly to his uncle Maximus. * On Earth-98, Luna somehow acquired tricho-kinetic powers similar to her aunt Medusa. * Lockjaw grandpup from future Puppy inherited his grandfather's teleportation, but could also travel across time. It is also unknown if mutation, a mutated gene, or new gene acquired through Terrigenesis is transmitted to their descendants. after Secondary Terrigenesis]] Secondary Terrigenesis Passing twice through the Terrigen Mists, named Secondary Terrigenesis by Professor Cartwright, is seemingly a dangerous procedure. It was first alleged that it was never performed by the Inhumans, but was revealed as quite an uncommon occurance. Cartwright subjected Gorgon to the mists, developing further his animalistic mutation. He also stated that the Secondary Terrigenesis was more risky as the Terrigen transformation was prone to pervert the initial transformation. At the last moments of the Silent War, Carthus of the Genetic Council asked for Black Bolt to began a program of compulsory Terrigenesis and Secondary Terrigenesis, to produce a massive army to counter the USA, but those propositions were rejected by Karnak, as the Secondary Terrigenesis was too disastrous. Terrigen Bomb While not stated to be a Secondary Terrigenesis, Black Bolt exposure to the Terrigen Bomb weakened him, until he recovered in a bath of exogenetically charged waters. Nuhumans Later, the Nuhuman Quickfire was exposed by Jason Quantrell to what he called "kind of '''Secondary Terrigenesis', an upgrade", trapping her into some sort of red, translucid, flexible, allegedly hard-to-break-through cocoon in which she was still awake. ''Also see the Secondary Mutation, a process occurring among the mutants. =Effects by species and processes= Inhumans "Attilans" Even among the Inhumans, the Terrigenesis is not a common process and not every Inhuman will go through it. In the past, all Inhumans were allowed, producing "radical" and "monstrous" mutations, while damaging the Inhuman gene pool. In order to stop that genetic loss, every Inhuman had to go through a strict genetic screening before being allowed to go through the transformation. After "many millenia", that strict rule allowed the Inhumans to restore their genetic diversity. It was intended that many Inhumans that went through the Mists and never came back. The Inhumans, who went through Terrigenesis, demonstrated a nearly unlimited diversity of powers and mutations as the mutants or the Warpies. 's mutation]] Infants/Children The last Attilan Inhuman to have gone through the Terrigenesis was Petras Petragon, nine year-old son to Gorgon. The process turned him in a minotaur-like creature, as an example of failure of the Terrigenesis. exposing her fetus to the Mists]] As a general rule, Terrigenesis is predominately undertaken by older individuals. it is considered as a rite of passage, of a sort, not taken by every Inhuman and restricted by genetic screenings. Inhumans would prepare all their lives to undergo Terrigenesis. Fetuses Black Bolt was exposed while in the womb to the Terrigen Mist as an experiment of his parents, Agon and Rynda. That experiment concluded with the birth of one of the most powerful Inhuman ever. Mutants The Beyonder, allegedly an Inhuman mutant, was exposed to the Mist revealing both his mutant and inhuman genes, creating an unprecedented reaction, and granting him with godlike powers and awareness. 's Terrigenesis]] For some reason, he was erased from Black Bolt and the Inhumans' memories. Hybrids Theoretically, Terrigenesis is authorized only for pure Inhumans and is denied to any descendant of humans. Although, there are a few cases of Inhuman hybrids known to have undergone Terrigenesis. Deviants It is unknown and seemingly unlikely that the Deviant/Inhuman hybrids Maelstrom and Ransak underwent Terrigenesis. On Earth-9997, Ransak didn't demonstrated any powers due to the Terrigen Mists released in Earth atmosphere. A case of Deviant (due to his Deviant syndrome mutation ) who went through Terrigenesis would be Thane, son of Thanos, described in the section about the Inhuman/Eternal (Deviant Mutants) hybrids. Eternals (Deviant Mutants) Following the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Thane, son of Thanos' legacy was activated, revealing his lineage and its relation with Death, presumably along with the Deviant syndrome mutation of his father. Humans: "Attilans", "Lost Tribes", "Hidden Ones", "Nuhumans", "Changelings" While the Genetic Council and the genetic screening prohibited the Terrigenesis to any Inhuman with human lineage, there is been many Inhuman descendants revealed through Terrigenesis: Using a Terrigen Bomb, a cloud of Terrigen Mist (or more exactly not of Terrigen Mist, toxic for humans, but a "distribution system for Terrigen" and the Bomb didn't released Mist, also called "'clouds of Terrigen Compound'" by Captain America, or simply "'cloud of Terrigen'" or "'T-Cloud'" by Medusa, was released in Earth atmosphere, activating the Inhuman descendants (Born from the dissemination of some "Lost Tribes" among the early human population), generally called "new Inhumans", but also called '''Nuhumans' by Medusa, "Attilans" on human social networks, and "Changelings" by Chinese soldiers ) by forming a cocoon around them, cocoon which could open back instants later, or days. Karnak described the phenomenons as "Wild Terrigenesis", and the Avengers as an "Inhuman pandemic". Reed Richards (Earth-23099) described it as a Global Terrigenesis. Also see the list of Post-Infinity Inhumans, activated by the Terrigen Bomb, mostly humans with Inhuman lineage and the list of List of New Inhumans still living. Also humans from their mutant side, the Inhuman/mutants hybrids may have differences in their Terrigenesis reactions. Mutants Luna, born from the mutant Quicksilver and the Inhuman Crystal, was tested by Reed Richards who stated that her mutant and inhuman genes had cancelled each other out and she was technically human. She was consequently denied the Terrigenesis by the Genetic Council. At age six, she was exposed to the Terrigen Mists by Quicksilver and was granted with empathy, short-term precognition (or anticipation) by aura visualization, and later empathic manipulation, but suffered both dependency and loss of control from her powers, requiring to her to wear shades. She was also developed a psychic link with the Mists, resume and suffered migraines from it. Other Homo species Humans The Genetic Council had forbid any humans to go through Terrigenesis, due to the risk of uncontrolled mutations. A case of human (technically human due to her Inhuman and mutant genes cancelling each other) went through Terrigenesis would be Luna, described in the section about the Inhuman/Mutant hybrids. The Mists released from the Terrigen Bomb didn't seems to have affected the base-line humans, as Karnak stated that the Bomb didn't released Terrigen Mists, when Hank McCoy confirmed that all data suggested that the Mists were toxic to humans. Dr. Hydro, using the Terrigen Mists (possibly acquired from Maesltrom and or Phaeder), mutated his followers into green skinned scaly amphibians, the Hydro-Men. They were all depowered by Reed Richards, using an Anti-Terrigenesis Compound. ; Maelstrom entry Professor Cartwright, who was exposed to the mists and developed a strong musculature, caused the President of United States to order more experiments on humans, calling for U.S. Marines volunteers. The Terrigenesis gave him what he most desired: a peak human body like Captain America, but was condemned to die soon after his transformation, his body quickly decaying. A dozen U.S. Marines were willingly subjected to Terrigenesis developing powerful mutations, but condemnint themselves as well. Such Terrigenesis were accompanied with side effects: "Dizzy spells, nausea, itchy scalp" at first, but eventually death in days or weeks, as their body decayed as with Cartwright's physical mutations and head implosion of a psionic Marine. In a rare case, the mercenary Crossbones . who, after being exposed to Terrigen Mists, developed the ability to fire energy blasts from his hands but did not die as a result. However he no longer demonstrates this power. Whether he lost the ability or chooses not to uses it, is unknown. Earth-X It was stated that the gene changing the Inhumans was the same that the one having triggered the mutation in the human population, turning them into mutants. Also humans, the mutants may have differences in their Terrigenesis reactions. Alpha Primitives While exposing themselves to a high dose of Terrigen Mist ("a mist concentration than any '''Inhuman' has ever dared"), three leaders of an Alpha Primitives riot transformed into an entity composed of three spheroid forms emitting an aura of mental energy, the Trikon. The Alpha Primitives who would become the Trikon knew that they were risking death in the process. Mutants Because of their human lineage, the mutants are supposed to be kept away from the Terrigenesis. Depowered Mutants Quicksilver, and Beast, , both inspired by divine visions, asked Black Bolt and Medusa to be allowed to use the Terrigen Mists to reverse the effects on the mutants depowered by the M-Day event. Both demands were denied due to the necessity of a genetic screening and the rule forbidding humans or human descendants from undergoing Terrigenesis and that Terrigenesis would only bring harm to mutants. Quicksilver believed that the Terrigen Crystals had chosen him and viewed the M-Day event as a divine test. He believed that Terrigenesis would only work on mutants who were worthy. Such Terrigenesis was accompanied with similar side effects as other humans, with at least being ''"Dizzy feelings", but the transformed mutants were either depowered without further harm, other than their lack of control of their power, or exploded from the energies within themselves. Direct exposure - Mist Inhalations The Mists were indeed able to restore the mutants powers of depowered mutants, but at higher and uncontrollable levels: he later learned to generate his own duplicates using these powers. * Callisto recovered her heightened senses beyond her former level, causing her suffer from any sensation and consequently throwing her into a coma. * Wicked's spirits came back but was quickly overwhelmed by her parents' ghosts who were unbidden. * Freakshow was able to turn into his monstrous form but seemingly remained in that form staying silent. * Purge's superhuman strength was restored at a higher level, but he quickly lost control of his power, his muscle mass continuing to grow. * Hub's teleportation was restored but her internal radar was quickly shut down. * Shola's telekinesis came back, along with his nightmares. * Hack's telepathy was restored. * Unus's force field power came back, but he lost control of it, blocking everything: sound, air, lights, telepathy and consequently suffocating. }} The first dose of Mists had to be inhaled and took a few minutes before becoming effective. It was believed that for their powers to be fully restored, the mutants had to repeatedly expose themselves to the Mists, Through repeated inhalations of the Mists, Quicksilver absorbed the properties of the Terrigen Mists, resume having his hands and chest encrusted with Terrigen Crystals. Eventually, the effects of the mists faded naturally. Direct exposure - Quicksilver's Terrigenesis power Quicksilver then absorbed the properties of the Terrigen Mists, by piercing his flesh with the Terrigen Crystals after six days and nights of exposure to the Mists. Using the Terrigen Crystals encrusted in his hands, he was able restore Reaper powers in mere seconds by touching him. Those repowered mutants were short-lived, save for Reaper who wasn't on the way of explosion until "channeled-exposed" repowered mutants started to get lose themselves. but started vibrating uncontrollably almost exploding, at the same time as his teammates did, powered later by a Terrigenesis channeled through Rictor. * An "Ex" guy was repowered, regaining his flight power, but he lost control of it trying to land. * His friend was transformed in a freakish form and eventually collapsed into a mound of flesh. }} Channeled exposure Stating that Rictor had a connection to nature due to his former powers, Quicksilver asked him to help him repower the mutants by channeling the process, as the evolution stems from nature. Those powers were seemingly effective and controlled, but in fact unstable, and the bodies were quickly overwhelmed by the energies, and exploded. * Fatale was repowered, and her wounds were healed also, but she quickly started to vibrate in the way of explosion. * Abyss was repowered and his access to the Brimstone Dimension restored. * Elijah Cross was repowered and his appearance altered (or restored to his mutant state), but eventually started to burn, eventually exploding. }} While Elijah Cross exploded, Abyss retreated into his Brimstone Dimension with Fatale and Abyss, freezing their state, before they would be extracted from that dimension by Terrance Hoffman, and their energies were drag out, allowing them to live with their mutant appearances, but depowered. Active Mutants Quicksilver also used the Terrigen Crystals on active mutants, with deleterious effects. He first used those as a way to threat Strong Guy, stating that he didn't knew if nothing would happen, or if an active mutant would explode. He later theorized after had tried that the restorative properties of the Terrigen Mists would cause a cellular feedback. * Strong Guy was knocked out by Quicksilver using his Terrigenesis touch. * Quicksilver was able to burn and knock out Wolfsbahne just by holding her wrist, When Quicksilver tried to harm Layla Miller with Terrigen Crystals, she wasn't affected, and he stated she wasn't a mutant. It possible that would be related with her unclear mutant status. On Earth-295, Maximus intended to use the Terrigen Mists to mutate the X-Men, granting them freaks appearances while allowing him to mold them. Other Earthlings species O*N*E Professor Cartwright stated that he had used the Terrigen Mists on "animal subjects, with somewhat '''mixed' results". Dogs ... Apes: The Insimians ... Alien species ... Kree Maximus was tasked with the mission to adapt the Mist for the Kree evolution to start again, but he found out that the Mist weren't of any help for them, as no mutation occured. On Earth-200080, the Kree were seemingly affected by the '''Terrigen Rains', and were able to develop thanks to those mutations, upgrading their genetic core, but the exact details are unknown. Skrulls The Skrulls have been proved to be sensible to the Mist: During the Secret Invasion, Medusa tortured a Skrull by throwing him into the Mist repeatedly, developing random mutations along with great sufferance. Among the mutations were a furred gorilla-like arm, the other being turned into a snake-like being seemingly autonomous, and also an additional face with glowing eyes on the side of the head. It was stated by Finesse that the Mists didn't worked as power bestowal substance on the Skrulls, and that the supposed Skrull who impersonated Quicksilver's after M-Day (Pietro's lie) shouldn't had "regained his lost mutant powers" by using Terrigen Mists. =Alternatives= Other processes have been proved to replace Terrigenesis in order to activate Inhuman powers. Human Torch's presence For some reason, Human Torch activated the recessive Inhuman gene of Toro, who was thought for years to be a mutant. water & Antigen Tree]] =Similar processes= The Kree experiments and technology has allowed other processes, similar to the Terrigenesis, to be achieved, on over a hundred world according to the Supreme Intelligence. Amphogenesis & Amphogen The Amphogenesis was used to power the Inhuman Badoon. It consists of a drop of the "irreplaceable diluted water from the dormant Amphogen" (it is unclear if it was absorbed or simply dropped on). Antigenesis & Antigen Tree The Antigenesis was used to power the Inhuman Kymellians. It consists in the consumption of the nectar of blooms of Antigen Tree. & Exogen Spice]] Exogenesis & the Exogen Spice The Exogenesis was used to power the Inhuman Dire Wraiths. It consists in the inhalation of the Exogen Spice, using an instrument similar to a hookah. After being strongly weakened by the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Black Bolt recovered from that power loss thanks to a bath in exogenetically charged waters from Maximus. Isogenesis & Isogen Orbs The Isogenesis was used to power the Inhuman Centaurian. It consists in the injection of the extract of the Isogen Orbs. Xerogenesis & the Xerogen Crystals Using the Kree device Slave Engine, and empowering the Xerogen Crystals, or Xerigen Crystals, the Inhumans were able to turn human in other creatures, the Alpha Primitives, by making them inhale the Xerogen Mists. =References= Category:Terrigenesis